


Clouds Are Better Than Stars

by thesmpsimp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cloud Watching, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles, under the clouds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmpsimp/pseuds/thesmpsimp
Summary: Cloud cuddles with Schlatt
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Clouds Are Better Than Stars

His eyes cascaded to the sky, feeling the sheet underneath him shift. “Schlatt?” Their voice was soft, he felt them shift into his chest. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you for doing this, you were right, it’s pretty calming.” Their hand loosely traced shapes and lines into his side, humming a tune as their eyes refocused onto the clouds. He felt a smile break free, scratching their back carefully. “It’s something not a lotta people enjoy, it’s always about the stars, but sometimes the cloudy nights are best.” He chuckled, focusing on the calmness of the situation. He hadn’t had a chance to truly relax in a while. Despite the noise of the city, he felt safe, and he knew they did too. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
